The Last Dam Job
Season finale, Part 2. From TNT: The Leverage team must recruit old friends and rivals in order to take down Latimer and a foe from their past. The Client This episode does not have a client. The Marks Victor Dubenich, the team's first mark, who ordered murder of Nate's father, Jimmy, in The Radio Job, and Jack Latimer, who hired Jimmy and is in league with Dubenich. The Con Realizing Victor Dubenich is responsible for Jimmy's death, Nate leaves Boston to visit Dubenich in prison. Dubenich, unafraid of Nate, tells him, "All a man has in this world are three things: his business, his posessions, and his name. You take all that away, any man will kill." Dubenich taunts Nate, telling him that having put the team together, he knows all of Nate's secrets, and knows the team better than Nate, warning Nate that he can anticipate anything Nate might do. Nate realizes the key to bringing Dubenich down is to get to Latimer. Hardison, Parker and Hardison attempt to break into Latimer's system, but are quickly detected, and escape empty-handed. Meanwhile, Nate pours through every case they have executed and realizes the key is to Dubenich and Latimer's plan is in waterway access Latimer has acquired, and in particular, Bellington Dam in Pennsylvania, where he plans to install the water filter the patent for which Jimmy was hired to steal. But how to do it? Nate and the team realize that Dubenich is anticipating what they will do, as well as any trusted colleagues they might ask for help, and is ready for them. As always, Nate has a Plan B: run the con with a second team made up of people who are not friends, who aren't in the con game, and who they do not trust. With this in mind, Hardison, Eliot, Parker and Sophie put the back-up team together. As they do, Latimer arranges for Dubenich to be released from prison. Dubenich hurries to Boston to confront Nate, but Nate has cleared out of his apartment, leaving behind one small clue for Dubenich to follow. The two teams set up headquarters in what Hardison calls "The Bat Cave", an underground room created when the original Boston subway tunnels were closed. With the two teams assembled, Nate briefs them on the plan to foil Dubenich and Latimer. The Back-Up Team The back-up team are put in place to serve in place of the regular team. While the back-up team executes the con, the regular team appears to run the con that Dubenich expects, but actually serve as decoys to distract Dubenich, leading him to believe he's foiled their con. Meanwhile, the back-up team runs the real con. Dubenich expects Hardison to hack the waterway system via the main dam. As Hardison and Eliot enter the main dam, appearing to do as Dubenich expects, the back-up team is upriver, accessing the system at a second dam. *Colin "Chaos" Mason (hacker, for Hardison): Chaos is responsible for hacking into the waterway's network via upstream access, turning off the dam's security and giving Hardison and Eliot access to the waterway system. *Quinn (hitter, for Eliot): Quinn is responsible for protecting Chaos as he hacks into the dam's system via a second computer system, upriver. When security realizes where they are, Quinn fights them off, allowing he and Chaos to escape via the river. Meanwhile, at the party Latimer is holding for a group of Chinese investors, Dubenich expects Parker to arrive and attempt to steal one or more valuable artifacts. Security are prepared for the arrival of the team, but not for the back-up. *Archie Leach (thief, for Parker): Archie, disguised as a waiter with a large cake which holds, enters the party unchallenged while Parker makes her way through the duct system to Latimer's vault. With the con sprung, Latimer heads for Washington DC to answer to Congress, and meets the final member of the back-up team. *Maggie Collins (grifter, for Sophie) Nate's Revenge They destroyed his business by placing thousands for clams in the system, which would cause overheating and destruction of his other plant. They destroyed his possessions by infiltrating Latimer's party, they took his emperor's sword and replaced the handle with an exploding one. When Debenich realized they were doing a con, he quickly tried to put the sword back into Latimer's vault to protect it. That's when the sword exploded and destroyed everything inside. They ruined Latimer's name by drugging him and putting him far away from his court appearance. With him not appearing in court, they charged him with contempt of court and the police investigated his business, thus ruining his name and were successful in bringing down Latimer and Debenich. When Debenich went back to the water plant to get the patent, Nathan went after him, prepared to kill him. After running and leading Debenich to the edge, he was shot in the shoulder but after Debenich ran out of bullets, Nat pulled out his dad's gun. As they stood on the edge of the waterfall, Nathan pulls Latimer out of a small room and decides who he should kill. Nathan decided he didn't want to kill them and let them live with the consequences, he put the gun down near the edge and walked away. Latimer and Debenich quickly ran for the gun and fought for it, resulting in falling over the cliff. After reuniting with the team, Nat decides to continue the jobs and hinted at starting a relationship with Sophie. Episode Notes * The dam scenes were filmed at Bonneville Dam, 40 miles east of Portland, near Cascade Locks on the Columbia River. The dam was opened in 1938, and is operated by the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers. The dam was built to improve navigation on the river, as well as to manage flood waters and produce hydro-electric power. The waterway surrounding the dam includes fish ladders to allow salmon and steelhead migrate upstream to spawn, but the dam blocks migration of white sturgeon, whose numbers are healthy below the dam, but dramatically reduced above it. * The quagga mussel used to foul the dam's water system is a real predatory species. * After Eliot holds Dubenich at gunpoint, but is unable to shoot him, he hands the gun to Quinn, who tells Eliot, "I'm your huckleberry." This line is a common corruption of an original line of dialogue from the film Tombstone, taken to mean "I'm the man you need" or "I'm the right man for the job." However, In the film Doc Holliday confronts gunfighter Johnny Ringo, telling him, "I'm your huckle''bearer''," that is, your pallbearer, a huckle being the name for the handle on the casket. What Holliday is actually saying is that he plans to kill Ringo. Presumably, lack of familiarity with an anachronism along with misunderstanding of actor Val Kilmer's accent has lead to the use of the word huckleberry and the subsequent change in meaning of the expression. The original scene can be viewed at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfbAFgD2mLo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4